


Flames x Vines

by RedScytheWielder



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScytheWielder/pseuds/RedScytheWielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain and Zero get freaky in the bedroom. Kissing, boys fucking and biting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames x Vines

Zero moaned quietly as Kain domainated his mouth. Wet tougues clashing together in a frierce battle, their saliva mixing togther creating a sweet taste. Zero's hands reached up to tangle in the soft orange locks, while Kain's hands reached behind the silverette and grabbed that plush yet firm ass.

Another moan escaped the hunters mouth as they broke the kiss. Kain's mouth instantly latched on the pale neck, sucking, nipping and bitting lightly enough to leave a small light mark. A groan slipped out occansionally when Kain sucked on sensitive areas. The older vampire could feel his arousal get even harder at the sound of his love's sweet voice. He could also tell Zero was very aroused by the rather nice tent his in black boxers.

Pulling away he picked up Zero and gently layed him on his bed. Taking off Zero's last piece of clothing, he took in the sight of the hunter completely naked. Beautiful pale skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat, lavender eyes glazed over with lust, hair spead out on the pillow and legs spread wide for Kain to see. Climbing ontop of the younger, Kain passionately kissed him. Wrapping his arms around Kain, Zero bucked into Kain, their dicks rubbing against each other making them both moan/groan.

Breaking the kiss, Kain licked from his neck all the way down to his bellybutton and dipped his tongue in before latching onto a soft bud and pinching the other with his hand. Zero moaned even louder, the wet appendage abusing his nipples making him get harder if that was even possible. After the same treatment of both nipple, the older vamp ducked in between Zero's legs and took the youngers length into his mouth. A surprised cry slipped out from him when the hot cavern engulfed his member.

The sound coming from the younger, encouraged Kain to keep on going and began to suck harder. Tongue running along the side of it as precum leaked from the tip. Sucking harder he pulled away until only the tip was in his mouth, Kain's tongue licked and dipped into the slit driving the hunter crazy. An pleasrurable sensation pooled in his stomach as he came into Kain's willing mouth, who swallowed it all gratefully. Licking his lips, light orange eyes stared into beautiful lavender ones, a smirk played across his lips at the sight of him.

Zero was panting lightly, body slightly tired from the amazing orgasm. The older vamp was once again in between his loves legs kissing up his thighs and sunk his fangs into the lovely meat, making moan as he drank the blood from his thigh. Taking his fangs out he coated his fingers in Zero's blood before, circling the tight puckered entrance with a finger. The coldness of the blood made the hunter shiver slightly and moan ecstasy as Kain's lone finger pushed into his ass and began thrusting in and out.

Soon another finger joined in and began scissoring the now loose hole. Loud moans spilled from the silverette as he found himself hard yet again. A third and fourth was added opening up Zero even more. But when those finger disappeared, he whined quietly begging Kain to put them back in earning a soft chuckle from the elder. Next moment Zero found himself face down and ass in the air, giving Kain easy access to his most privates.

The hunters face flushed hard, which soon faltered when something wet slipped into his ass. The tongue licking the inside walls and coating them in saliva as he licked up the blood. "Ahh...K-kain...more..please" he, managed out breath uneven as the pleasure over took him. Pulling his tongue out, he leaned over Zero's back and turned his head to kiss him. Zero could taste himself in the others mouth, moaning as their tongues twirled together.

Something much bigger and harder made it's way to his ass, making him whimper in pain. Zero pulled out of the kiss and groaned as Kain's full 9 and a half inches plunged inside of him. Thrusting slowly at first they set a nice rhythm and pace. Groans slipped from Kian, whilst moans came from the silverette. As soon as Kain hit Zero's prostate."OH GOD...KAIN..FUCK HARDER!..!" Zero demanded and Kain all to happily complied.

Thrusting into that tight heat with vampire speed and angled his cock to hit Zero's prostate every time. Zero screamed in pleasure as that special spot was hit over and over again. His own hand began to jerk himself off, whilst being fucked like a rabbit. The thrust got even faster as he continued to scream and moan in pure pleasure. Zero was brought up to his chest and felt Kain's long fangs piereced his neck. The feeling of his lover sent them both over the edge.

Akastuki thrusted one last time into Zero and shot his load inside, while Zero came all over the bed. Retracting his fangs, they stayed connected for a while to catch their breath. Slowly pulling his limp member out, they lay next to each other and held hands. Panting slightly Zero was the first to say something. "That...That was Amazing" Turning to Kain he lay his head on Kain's chest, who instantly wrapped a arm around the silverettes shoulder and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah it was, we should get some rest we have a long day ahead of us." Zero looked up to Kain, confused at first but soon realized what his lover meant.

"PERVERT..."

"I KNOW I AM, DARLING"

"YEAH BUT YOUR MY PERVERT"

"...IS THAT SO"

NOD

"I love you, Kain Akatsuki!"

"I love you too, Zero Kiryu my beloved angel!"

With that the two young lovers fell to sleep, falling into a beautiful dream. Cuddled contently in each others arms, safe and sound. All the worries in the world disappear and nothing else matters.

***********************

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is my first work uploaded on this sight, this oneshot is also on Wattpad and Fanfiction, because it is owned and written by me. The characters and fandom belong to their respectful owners. Please mind the grammar, I'm no good when it comes to that stuff. By the way Ignore my ramblings at the start the only reason it's there, because I had to do it the same as I put it on Fanfic and you don't get the choice to put notes at the beginning on that site, so hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Answer these two questions:  
> Which is your favorite Yaoi pairing?  
> Which anime/manga character would you date and why?
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVE YA ALL


End file.
